berringslandfandomcom-20200213-history
Liberal Republican Party
The 'Liberal Alliance of Berringsland '(French: L'Alliance Liberale de Berringsland, Matoureo: Rōpū Atawhai o Ūkaipō, German: die Liberale Allianz Berringslands; colloquially referred to as the 'Alliance', 'Liberals') is a economically liberal, socially centrist, and secular party formed following the Decembrist revolution. The Party was formed by secularists and liberals who felt let down by the two parties formed in the wake of the December Revolution. The Party is 'the only party in Berringsland that identifies solidly as liberal, that is in support of free trade and free enterprise.' and are 'one of the only parties advocating for an independent republic.' It was originally called the Liberal Republicans, however after the passage of a new constitution in 2010, the party changed it's name to the Liberal Alliance. Personnel and Policies *Party President, and Chairman of the Parliamentary Group: Giles Caldwell-Smyth *Deputy Party President: Conor Branigan *First Secretary and Chief Whip: Nigel Irwin *Second Secretary: Francis Leone The Liberal Alliance, Lead by Giles Caldwell-Smyth, are a Classical Liberal Party, whose policies are based on Freedom, Liberty and Prosperity. They aim to provide a free trading and freely enterprising nation, and aim to use Business and the Private Sector to fund growth in the National Economy. According to their constitution, the Liberal Alliance is a party that aims to protect and preserve the civil rights and liberties in Berringsland; to this end, the Liberal Alliance is committed to the maintenance of a fair and free economic market, the duty to ensure the survival and well-being all citizens, and the promotion of a strong and just foreign policy, using force only when necessary. They support a republic, hence the name, with a ceremonial president, accountable to the nation. On insurgency, they aim 'to combine an amnesty with robust anti-insurgency operations, as well as aim for elections at the earliest possible date'. They say 'Until all insurgents have been defeated, the government has to provide the National Police and Armed Forces with all the funding and manpower necessary to combat the lawless groups'. They support the creation of "safety net" benefits for Berringsland's workers, and support the rights of employees and employers to freely organize themselves. Workers should be protected from abuse and exploitation, but they should not become dependent upon a would-be nanny state. Regulations also should not strangle business or innovation; private industry is the lifeblood of Berringsland. They support a fair wage for a fair work's day done - Not permanent government handouts. They support disability insurance and basic unemployment insurance. They support the creation of a 15,000 BSD a year basic pension for those over age 67, to be paid with by payroll deductions deposited into a conservatively and independently run National Pension Scheme Fund. Additionally, they support incentivising both employers and workers to create private pension schemes to supplement the basic pension. They urge that it is needed to keep taxes low to aid the economic recovery and we have to keep our spending strictly within our means. There should be the best government and services it can afford, but the Government must not live beyond its means. Excessive deficits and debt will kill our economy before it ever recovers. However, the pressing needs of the economy and society require that the government assist in reconstruction efforts. Accordingly, they support short-term deficit spending, if necessary, to help pay for the rebuilding of Berringsland. They support free primary and secondary education, and partial tax rebates to those that go to non-state schools. Berringsland must also begin, at the first possible opportunity, a small university building programme to build the knowledge base necessary to keep Berringsland competitive in the global economy, according to the Liberal Republicans. May 2010 General Election Running under the manifesto 'Liberty, Safety, Prosperity', 17 Liberal Republican Members were elected to the National Assembly; the Liberal Republicans came first in the following Ridings: Adelford Province * *Shapsburg *Edisburg Island *City of Adelford *Victoria Shore *Epsom *Hamilton Springs New Sussex Province *Willow Grove *Elizabethtown Lewisia Province *Kindell *Lexington Hartley Province *Bramber Emmet Province *North Shore *Whitehaven Bornett Province *Houghton and New Kingsbridge *Richfield *Horseshoe Falls *Lambeth Category:Centrist Political Parties Category:Right-wing Political Parties Category:Political Parties